


You Want to Put That Where?

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-15
Updated: 2006-09-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A little interlude in the NEW OTP 'verse of GG!Jared/SV!Jensen. The boys after a network party in LA. No real plot development. But there is porn!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** You Want to Put That Where?  
**Characters:** Jensen/Jared  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 2, 655  
**Disclaimer:** I don’t own them. If I did, there would be videos…many, many porny videos.   
**Summary:** A little interlude in the [NEW OTP ‘verse](http://keepaofthecheez.livejournal.com/tag/new+otp+'verse) of GG!Jared/SV!Jensen. The boys after a network party in LA. No real plot development. But there is porn!  
  
  
  
  
“Shh…” Jensen’s breath was up against his ear, sweet little puffs that blew warm and shivery. Hot on its heels came the brush of shadowy stubble against his cheek, and Jared gritted his teeth and wondered when the longing for soft curves and perfume had been obliterated by a need for hard angles and the clean scent of soap.  
  
His voice was ragged and shaky when he said Jensen’s name, the word getting caught in his throat as Jensen’s palms slid around his front, up and under his dress shirt. Jared’s teeth sank into his bottom lip and he twitched when Jensen’s thumb circled his nipple. “Jesus Christ.”  
  
“I’ll show you how. We’ll do it _real_ slow, baby,” Jensen was saying, still whispering into his ear, and Jared whined low in his throat at the silky promise. Callused fingers mapped out the planes of his chest, and Jared shuddered before trying to twist around.  
  
“Jen, I—” He trailed off, catching sight of dark, blown pupils and desperation. One of Jensen’s hands tightened on his hip, pressing Jared down and against himself, ass to groin. Jared’s fingers fumbled for purchase in the darkened cab of the truck, finally finding the coat hook above the door, curling around the handle as his knuckles whitened.  
  
“Yeah. That’s good,” Jensen murmured, voice hoarse and gutter-dirty. “Just hold on, Jay…I’ll get us there.” And before Jared could agree or deny or say - _think_ \- any damn thing at all, Jensen was unzipping him and reaching in and wrapping his hand around Jared’s dick. His other hand found the end of Jared’s tie, tangling in the silk and tugging Jared’s head back.   
  
Jared went a little blind, head falling against Jensen’s shoulder, mouth parting wide. “F-Fuck,” he managed, the curse soft and thready. His hips pumped, fucking himself into Jensen’s fist, blood bursting across his tongue from where he’d bitten too hard. The knot at his throat felt suffocating as he ground his hips up and down, delighting in the choked groans spilling from Jensen’s throat. He could feel Jensen’s cock, wanted it, but there was still that confusion and vague sense of wrong and right clouding his judgment and making it hard to give in and let Jensen do this to him.  
  
It’d been okay when it’d been _Jared_ doing the fucking. When he could pound into Jensen’s ass and ignore the ramifications of what they were doing, to an extent, because he was still in charge. At his age, being in charge of his life and decisions seemed the most important thing in the world, and he’d already given into so much for Jensen Ackles, and he wasn’t even remotely sure _where_ this whole thing was going, but it seemed to be headed for Jensen fucking him in the backseat of his truck and holy God, Jared was so not ready for—  
  
Jensen’s thumb swept across his cock, pressing deep, and every worrisome thought in Jared’s brain dissipated into _fuckhotplease_. He thrust up and into Jensen’s hand, hissing, babbling nonsense, ending with a very decisive “Do it, you goddamn jackass.”  
  
He felt Jensen pause, the flutter of breath against his neck. And then, “Lift up”, and his voice was gritty and shot and Jared complied, toes curling in his shoes as he bucked his hips and reached down, jerking down one side of his slacks, then the other. Fingers loosened in his tie and then there was the deliciously frightening sound of Jensen pulling apart his own zipper, followed by a soft popping, and Jared glanced back to see Jensen – tongue between his teeth as he worked on a bottle of lube. Their eyes met, and Jensen, slumped low in the seat, flashed him a grin that had Jared swallowing, blushing, and feeling every minute of the age difference between them.  
  
It was something he tried not to think about too often, because he liked to see them as equals. They weren’t – professionally _or_ emotionally – but it made things easier when Jared imagined that this was all just as new to Jensen as it was to him. That they were _both_ kind of working out whatever the hell they were doing together, that he’d been the first person to ever bend Jensen over a piece of furniture and fuck him until he could taste it in his mouth.  
  
But that grin, that look in Jensen’s eyes spoke of a maturity of experience Jared didn’t have. Probably never would have, because Jared just wasn’t the type of guy to fuck around. Not really. He was the White Picket Fence Guy, whereas Jensen was just _careful_ \- kept his shenanigans all low-key. At first, Jared had admired that about him. Now it just pissed him off and made him feel even younger than he was.  
  
Then, Jensen had his tie in hand again, tugging just enough to get Jared’s attention. “Stop thinking so damn loud,” he murmured, nails scratching at Jared’s flank as he nuzzled Jared’s neck and laughed low in his throat. “It’s not gonna be as bad as all that, Jared. Don’t gotta be scared.”  
  
“Fuck you, I ain’t scared,” Jared grumbled heatedly, swallowing around the constriction of the tie. Great. He was sounding every bit the freaked-out redneck now. He told himself to relax, even when Jensen scooted down further, using his knees to force Jared’s legs apart. One hand lazily petted Jared’s lower belly, occasionally stroking his dick and sliding back to where his balls were tightening. The other was still wrapped in his tie. Jensen sighed and muttered, “Lose the shirt”, finding Jared’s jaw with his lips and mouthing the skin there with tongue and teeth while Jared hurriedly shrugged his arms out of his shirt.  
  
He caught a glimpse of himself in the rearview mirror – flushed and naked, save for a stupid red and gold tie his _mother_ had picked out the last time she’d been down to visit him – sprawled out in Jensen’s lap. He had the fleeting, insane thought, _I think I saw this in a porno once_ , and then his eyes caught on Jensen. On fucking perfect _Jensen_ , whose hair was still as perfectly styled as it’d been at the network party, whose eyes were actually glittering in the _dark_ , who was shorter and smaller than Jared but still somehow managed to make him feel like a fucking pre-pubescent with a crush.  
  
Then the window was too fogged to see anything, and Jared opened his mouth, his voice seeming way too loud when he said, “I’m not sure this is a good idea.”  
  
Only, he actually got about as far as “I’m” before something cold and slippery was pressing up against him, and the rest of his sentence was a squeaked out line of gibberish as he felt Jensen’s finger slide up inside of him, slicked with lube. “Oh, fuck me.”  
  
“Tryin’,” Jensen laughed, sounding mischievous and delighted as he curled his finger and scraped inside of him. Jared went tense, breath catching, and the next time Jensen spoke he sounded like someone had beaten the hell out of him. “Oh God, Jared, you’re so fucking…”  
  
“I’ve never done this,” Jared ground out unnecessarily, shifting a bit in Jensen’s lap as another finger teased against him. “I can’t fucking believe I’m doing this _now._ ”  
  
“You’re so hot,” was all Jensen said, and the sincerity coloring his voice was enough to have Jared squirming again.  
  
“All right, gimme another.” He braced himself, hands clasped around Jensen’s thighs, hips canted a bit as Jensen fucked and stretched him open with his fingers. Jared couldn’t deny it hurt, but it wasn’t half as bad as he’d feared. Stung a bit, but every once in awhile Jensen pushed up against something that had Jared’s dick singing and doing a tap dance.   
  
He could definitely live with more of _that_. Only…now Jensen seemed to be totally satisfied just letting his fingers do the fucking, lips nibbling on Jared’s shoulder and whispering sexy filth that was certainly getting Jared more excited, but didn’t seem to be affecting _Jensen_ all that much.  
  
Which was like waving a red flag in front of a bull. Jared had always been a competitive son of a bitch, and damned if he was gonna let Jensen sit there and get him off like it was no fucking deal whatsoever. God, he had no freaking clue what Jensen liked…maybe he was doing this all wrong…maybe he wasn’t being slutty enough?  
  
“Would you fuck me already?” he gritted out, feeling a flush work up his cheeks when Jensen froze under him. _In for a penny…_ “With your dick, please,” he added, because hell, his mama had taught him to always be polite.  
  
Jensen was silent for so long that Jared’s heartbeat seemed louder than ever, an erratic thumping counteracting the bass of the drum on the radio. He was ready to jump up, grab his clothes and chalk this whole thing up to another drunken incident – despite the fact he’d only had a root beer – but Jensen’s hand fisted in his tie, holding him still.  
  
“You little…” Jensen trailed off on a laugh that didn’t sound anywhere close to amusement. And then, softer, “You’re so ridiculously fucking hot, Jared. You _know_ that?”  
  
“Then fuck me already!” Jared didn’t care that he was whining or sounding like the little kid he was afraid Jensen saw when he looked at him sometimes; he just wanted Jensen to do _something_ , stake some kind of claim on Jared the way Jared had already done twice to him. “God, what, are you all talk Ackles—”  
  
The sound of foil ripping cut him off, and Jared was shoved forward, head nearly banging up into the roof of the car as he whipped his head around to see Jensen glaring at him and sheathing himself in a condom. Jared’s eyes zeroed in on Jensen’s cock, and he coughed a bit nervously.  
  
“Hell.”  
  
“Oh, you’re gonna take it now,” Jensen swore, voice pitched low. “And you know what, Jared? You’re gonna like it.”  
  
Jared blinked, then felt his lips twitching. The vehemence in Jensen’s gaze was _hilarious_ for some reason…maybe because it helped dispel a bit of Jared’s own insecurities to see the same mirrored in Jensen’s eyes. He flashed his teeth and said, “Oh, that’s cute.”  
  
Jensen’s brows drew together. “Sit back.” He yanked the tie and Jared fell back with a muffled, laughing curse. “Lift your hips.”  
  
It was all direct orders now, simple sentences without playful banter. And yet, Jared was enjoying himself immensely, at least until he felt Jensen push up against him – heavy and thick and slick with the lube. Jensen murmured against his ear, “Better breathe and hold onto something.”  
  
That first burning thrust nearly shot Jared out of the car, running bare-assed down the street. He kept his dignity and managed only to shriek, “Holy _fuck_ , Jensen.”  
  
There was a bit of evil satisfaction in Jensen’s voice when he muttered, “Told ya.” There was a moment’s pause and then, “Wanna stop? I can pull out—”  
  
Jared caught the anxiety there, and wanted to laugh. “Dude, if you even fucking _try_ to move, I’ll kill you. Just…gimme a minute.” He wiggled his hips, feeling tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. Fuck, but this was the most painful thing ever…including the time he’d taken a baseball bat to the nose during Little League. “Gimme a bloody nose to a dick in the ass any day,” he muttered sarcastically.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing. Just…okay. All right. I can do this, I just need…” Jared swallowed, clenching his teeth and sinking a bit more down on Jensen’s dick. “Oh God, I _cannot_ do this. Gay people are fucking _insane!_ ”  
  
“I hate to point this out to you…” Jensen let out a little broken laugh. “Dude, you’re totally gay.”  
  
“Am not.” Jared was too distracted by trying not to kill himself on Jensen’s dick to note the amusement in Jensen’s voice.  
  
“Yeah, well, tell that to my little friend – who’s up your ass, by the way.”   
  
“God, stop reminding me!” Jared leaned back, slumping low in Jensen’s lap as Jensen’s hand clutched him around the belly and stroked. He was panting, squirming, waiting for the sting to ease up as he muttered, “Look. Maybe just a little gay.”  
  
“Your secret’s safe with me,” Jensen whispered, and something flopped and turned over in Jared’s chest when he added, “And I’ve never actually done this, either.”  
  
“You fucking liar,” Jared slurred, eyes closing, teeth grinding as he rolled his hips and worked Jensen a little deeper. “Oh, okay. That’s a bit better…I…”  
  
“I’m serious,” Jensen said, sounding a bit winded as Jared continued to hump down against him. “I’ve always been-been the bottom, Jay. I don’t…never wanted…”  
  
“You are fucking insane if you wanted this every time,” Jared felt the need to point out. Then Jensen’s words sunk in, and he froze. “Wait. What?”  
  
“You fucking heard me.”  
  
Well, hell. He wanted to look back, see Jensen’s expression, but his voice told Jared more than anything else could’ve. So maybe they _were_ on a bit more equal footing than he’d realized. He could work with this. He could…  
  
“You feel so good, Jared,” Jensen was saying, gasping around a groan, fingers digging softly into Jared’s abdomen. “I wanna…don’t hurt yourself, but can you move a bit faster? I just wanna…”  
  
Jared rocked his hips, just a small burst that had Jensen biting off a curse. He did it again, falling into a frantic rhythm of shallow thrusts and rolls, feeling the pain lessen a bit in degrees, although he was still nowhere near coming. Probably wouldn’t. But it’d be enough to get Jensen off, maybe, and _Christ_ when had he become such a goddamn girl, anyway?  
  
And then Jensen’s fingers were wrapping around Jared’s dick, squeezing and tugging, and Jared keened low and deep in his throat, staring down at the freckles on Jensen’s arm as Jensen worked him and Jared worked Jensen. He could feel it start to happen then, the rush of blood and adrenaline and come, and when he shifted just a bit to give Jensen more room, Jensen brushed up against that spot again. And again.  
  
It was all over after that. Jared made an embarrassing noise short minutes later and came in warm splashes against Jensen’s fingers, across his own belly, and chewed his lips as Jensen started talking to him again and telling him what a good boy he was and blah blah blah…stupid shit that should’ve been ridiculous and unsexy as all hell, but instead was hotter than any fucking thing ever.  
  
He was so screwed, literally.  
  
He heard Jensen follow a beat later, felt him jerk and whine through his teeth as his fist gripped tight around the tie and Jared’s dick, hips thrusting up as Jared planted his feet to keep from being plowed through the roof.  
  
It was several minutes before either of them spoke, and Jared was oddly content in what he would’ve even minutes ago considered an awkward silence. He would’ve already been babbling, trying to end the moment and move past it, but for whatever reason he didn’t feel the need for that this time.  
  
In fact, it was Jensen who was the first to break the stillness. “Flights to Vancouver are kinda cheap at the beginning of the year,” was all he said, and Jared smiled in the darkness.  
  
“I hate the cold, man,” he answered on a deep sigh, refusing to let the fact that Jensen was referring to something months down the road mean anything. Until he was alone and could act like a total dork over it. “Better be worth it.”


End file.
